


Synopsis: The Watchers

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: The Watchers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Watchers

**THE WATCHERS**

This episode starts Season 2 of Highlander: The Series. 

Picking up where 'The Hunters' left off, Duncan is determined to solve the mystery of Darius' death. 

* _Who_ was responsible? Surely not Immortals; they would _never_ kill on Holy Ground! 
* _Why_ did it happen? 
* What is the origin of the mysterious Watcher Chronicle? 
* Who are these shadowy people that observe and keep track of Immortals? 
* What is their motive? 

Duncan fears the worst as he sets out to find answers. His quest takes him back to America, where he meets Joe Dawson, whose presence will permeate and mold the rest of the series. 

Joe is splendidly portrayed by Jim Byrnes. We cannot imagine the series without him. 

**_New characters:_**

**JOE DAWSON** \- member of the Watchers, an ancient, secret organization. Its members watch and record the activities of Immortals but are sworn not to interfere. Joe appears to run a bookstore, but his duties are much more demanding. He is Duncan MacLeod's Watcher. 

**LYNN HORTON** \- James Horton's daughter, Joe Dawson's niece. James Horton is married to Joe's sister. 

**ROBERT** \- Lynn's fiancé. 

* * *

A Punk Rock Bar/Café 

Brooding, unmindful-   
Of the music's loud blast,   
Mac's mind is absorbed-   
Recalling the past.   
His first glimpse of Darius,   
Red blood on white snow,   
Then his friend lying slaughtered-   
In the church, he loved so. 

'Earth to MacLeod,'   
Richie tries to break through.   
'This book has become-   
An obsession with you.'   
'He left it behind....   
For a _reason,_ ' states Mac,   
'Are these letters and numbers-   
A clue, on the back? 

'A zip code, perhaps?   
Was _that_ his intention?'   
Trouble at the next table,   
Diverts Mac's attention.   
A busboy's the target,   
Of a skinhead's abuse-   
'Leave him alone!'   
Mac is on a short fuse. 

'I'll KILL you,' growls Skinhead,   
With a sneer vitriolic,   
'I don't think so,' warns Mac,   
Slight smile, diabolic.   
He welcomes the chance-   
To vent suppressed needs.   
So he smashes this punk-   
Until Rich intercedes. 

The Barge 

2-7-N-J-S,   
'I owe it to Darius,   
To track down his killer-   
I will have to leave Paris.   
If I can't find _THEM,_   
Maybe they will find _ME,_ '   
Tess insists she go with him,   
'You and _I_ are a ' _We._ ' 

Home in Seacouver 

Mac's quest has begun-   
With a list he's compiled-   
Of addresses and streets-   
That fit the profile.   
On this list is a bookstore,   
When he enters he'll find-   
A young man stares at him,   
But Mac pays no mind. 

The Bookstore 

An older man emerges,   
Friendly, warm countenance,   
Mac extends Darius's book,   
The man feigns nonchalance.   
'This book isn't worth much,   
It is dilapidated,   
But, I've a weakness for beauty-   
And it's well illustrated.' 

'I'll pay a fair price,'   
Mac declines, all the same.   
'If you change your mind,   
Joe Dawson's my name.'   
As Mac nears the door,   
He spots the distinctive-   
Red dot of a laser-   
His reaction's instinctive! 

He's being surveilled,   
Who _are_ they? And _why?_   
His gut tells him that-   
He will soon verify-   
These rats are the ones-   
That brought a cruel end-   
To Darius's existence.   
Mac's most beloved friend. 

The Street 

From a window opposing-   
His present location.   
The name of the building-   
'Kenneth Gord Publications,'   
Mac alerts them by crossing,   
Pretends frontal entry,   
Down the fire escape they fly,   
But he's there, like a sentry. 

A chase.... some Kung Fu-   
Soon confirms he's correct.   
In their briefcase he finds-   
Spy equipment, hi-tech!   
'Who are you, talk to me!'   
Impatient and loud,   
'You'll know soon enough,   
Duncan MacLeod!' 

The voice is Joe Dawson's,   
From the bookstore, he came-   
To set MacLeod straight,   
That he's wise to the Game.   
With a manner direct-   
He begins to explain.   
Mac's feeling of shock-   
Is hard to contain. 

Joe: 'I know all about you,   
Your first love, your power,   
When you first turned Immortal,   
The date, and the hour.   
You do not kill for pleasure,   
I bear you no enmity,'   
Joe reassures Duncan-   
With weighty solemnity. 

'For thousands of years-   
We have studied your lives,   
We watch and record-   
So your history survives.   
Our concern is the truth,   
None of us interferes,   
That book-a lost chronicle,   
Missing 500 years.' 

'Darius retrieved it,   
But _we_ did not kill him,   
He was our greatest hope,   
And he was no villain!   
You've had 400 years-   
Of abundant experience,   
You can tell I'm not lying,   
I trust your intelligence.' 

Joe Dawson's Office 

Mac's gaze scans the books,   
Many Watcher souvenirs-   
Of bygone Immortals-   
Amassed through the years,   
Caleb's battle-ax is there,   
Mac recalls his ordeal,   
'You were _THERE?_ ' He asks Joe,   
'One of us hid concealed.' 

Joe shows Mac his files,   
Entered in his computer-   
Where each Immie resides,   
If killed-the executor.   
Joe: 'The last 15 years-   
I have spent tracking _YOU._ '   
Mac: 'The man who killed Darius-   
Wore that same odd tattoo!' 

They hear cheerful voices,   
Lynn and her fiancé-   
Are smooching a bit,   
Joe enjoys their love play.   
The young man is Robert,   
Lynn is Joe's niece,   
Again-seeing MacLeod-   
Makes the boy ill at ease. 

Lynn is having a party,   
Joe says he'll be there.   
'Uncle Joe' tells the lovebirds,   
'Go on, get some air,'   
Mac delivers a caution-   
To Joe, he's quite serious...   
'I don't want to find out-   
That you know who killed Darius.' 

The Antique Store 

Tess and Rich supervising,   
Their possessions unloading,   
Down the block, a car's parked,   
Tess shows Rich, with foreboding,   
Richie backs up the truck,   
Gives that Watcher a fright!   
Smashing in his front end,   
Then they drive out of sight. 

The Street 

They cannot contact Mac,   
And Mac can't reach Tess,   
They're afraid to return-   
To the store. What a mess!   
They wait out the night,   
Richie snores in the back,   
While Tessa keeps trying,   
In vain, to reach Mac. 

The Antique Store 

When he finally returns,   
MacLeod finds a trap.   
Robert's there, with some help-   
From a young Watcher chap.   
Mac defenestrates one,   
But, his patience is through.   
He swoops down on Robert!   
'Did _Dawson_ send you?' 

'Where are my friends?'   
He wants Robert to see-   
'This isn't the way-   
That it has to be!'   
He lets the boy go,   
Mac must now proceed smartly,   
He will follow Joe Dawson-   
To Lynn's graduation party. 

Horton's Apartment 

At the party Mac puts-   
A name to the face-   
Of the man who attacked him-   
At the Watchers' Paris base.   
_He's_ the scum who killed Darius,   
Tried to kill Fitz also,   
James Horton, Lynn's father,   
And brother-in-law to Joe. 

Mac defies him with loathing,   
'Let's take a walk.'   
' _Go to Hell!_ ' Horton's answer,   
Mac can stand no more talk.   
He strikes Horton's face,   
Lynn grabs MacLeod's sleeve,   
Joe is rooted, astounded,   
Who _CAN_ he believe? 

The guests stare bewildered.   
Who's this crazed maniac?   
The setting's too public-   
So, Duncan steps back.   
Mac leaves, but it's clear,   
From the scowl on his face-   
He will deal with James Horton,   
Different time, different place. 

Later, on Horton's Balcony 

Robert: 'What if you're wrong?   
Maybe they're not ALL bad.   
MacLeod could have killed me,   
He was _right_ -to be mad.'   
Horton: 'That's not the issue-   
Whether he's good or spiteful,   
His kind wants to rule us,   
And _our_ dominance is rightful.' 

Robert's unwavering,   
'That's not what _JOE_ thinks!   
I am _through_ with the Watchers!   
Their philosophy stinks!'   
'Lynn thinks you're intelligent,'   
Says Horton, voice low-   
Then he pushes the boy,   
To his death, far below. 

The Street, Tessa's Car 

Tess has made her decision,   
They'll return to the store,   
'Mac still isn't home,   
I can't hide any more,'   
Rich is ready for action,   
He admires her style,   
Just like his old coach,   
He cannot help but smile. 

Joe Dawson's Office 

Joe enters, he's saddened   
Duncan waits, in seclusion,   
'Where is Tessa,' demanding,   
'I don't know,' disillusioned,   
'I believed you, MacLeod,   
Till you murdered my man.'   
'I killed no one,' says Mac,   
'Horton's lying again.' 

'Horton killed Darius,   
Check his passport, you'll see-   
He was in Paris-   
Trying to behead me.   
_YOU_ could have killed me,   
In the alley-back there,   
Joe-you didn't, so I trust you,   
You're naïve, but you're fair.' 

Horton's Apartment 

Lynn Horton seeks comfort-   
In the arms of her dad,   
Not knowing that he-   
Was the bastard that had-   
Murdered her Robert.   
'Please Lynn, do not worry,   
He just lost his balance,   
Oh, I am so sorry.' 

Horton's phone interrupts them,   
Mac's voice in his ear.   
Horton takes it outside-   
So his daughter can't hear.   
Mac: 'Where are my friends?'   
Horton: 'Why don't we meet?'   
Lynn is eavesdropping,   
Sensing Horton's deceit. 

Warehouse at the Wharf 

Lightening and thunder-   
Set the merciless tone,   
Joe Dawson-not Mac,   
Stands there...alone.   
'MacLeod's friends are safe,   
_You_ ordered them slain,   
What you're doing is _wrong!_   
Are you crazy? _Insane?_ ' 

Horton: 'Friends of my enemies-   
Are enemies to me!   
Joe, can't you fathom-   
This is how it must be?'   
Joe can see Horton's planned-   
To kill Mac with an ax.   
'James, they're not all evil,   
Please look at the facts!' 

'They must be removed,   
Like you'd cut out a cancer,   
I am just like a doctor,   
It's the only sound answer.'   
A noise from above,   
Horton feigns real bravado,   
'He's _HERE!_ ' as MacLeod-   
Steps out of the shadow. 

Horton's holding a gun-   
As he steps behind Joe,   
Using Joe as his shield,   
But Mac doesn't slow.   
The gun's at Joe's head,   
Horton: 'Joe is well-liked   
When his friends hear YOU killed him,   
They'll know who to strike.' 

'Just like you killed Robert!'   
Joe charges, incisively,   
'Collateral damage,'   
Answers Horton, derisively,   
'Is _that_ what he was?'   
Lynn has entered the fray,   
'Is that the _reason_ \-   
You killed my fiancé?' 

Mac stops for a moment,   
Joe flicks his eyes, 'No'   
Mac glances toward where-   
He wants Joe to go.   
When Joe lunges left-   
Mac grabs Horton's gun,   
The tables are turned,   
Now Horton's undone. 

'NO, _please!_ ' Lynn is screaming,   
Joe Dawson pleads, 'DON'T!'   
Mac lays the gun down,   
Not _this_ time.... he won't.   
He turns, walks away,   
Horton picks up the gun,   
Two shots in Mac's back,   
All restraint now is gone. 

He draws the katana,   
Horton shoots him once more,   
But, the sword finds its mark-   
Plunging through Horton's core,   
'For Darius,' Mac gasps-   
As unconsciousness nears,   
Then he falls to the floor,   
Unaware of Lynn's tears. 

When he wakes, he's alone,   
No trace can be seen-   
Of the fight that took place-   
Except for the sheen,   
Of the blood on his sword.   
So he painfully rises,   
Slowly staggers away,   
Safe, until the next crisis. 

The Street 

A bright sunlit day,   
Rich, Mac, Tessa, talking.   
'They'll be back,'... 'Not today'   
Nearby them are walking-   
Boy and girl, holding hands,   
As young lovers do,   
The inside of his wrist-   
Sports a Watcher tattoo. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'The introduction of Joe Dawson, who was a wonderful character. He added an incredible amount of humanity to the show. There were a number of people who we were considering casting for the part and Jim Byrnes as a bookstore owner just doesn't make it for me. The best thing we ever did was, later on, move him into the bar, which is where he lives and where his soul plays.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'This introduced Jim Byrnes. We fooled around with lasers in Post. Clay Borris directed this; he was quite good at six-day shows.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'This was my first and if you look at it, it isn't like a Highlander show. There's no sword fight; there's no Quickening and no Immies. It was kind of an expositional script. Part of it took place in France, or we were supposed to be in a French street, and I remember Marla Ginsburg was very concerned that we could make a French street in Vancouver. So we took out the exterior shot, so we didn't have to fall into the trap of doing a bad French street. But that was before I knew what we could do, because we ended up doing anything and everything.' 

~ Studies in Light   
  
---


End file.
